JP-2005-304119 discloses a controller for a multiple-phase rotating machine having multiple winding sets. In the controller, when some of multiple inverters fail to supply power to the winding sets, the others of the inverters supply power to the winding sets. Thus, even when some of the inverters fail to operate, normal inverters can continue to drive the rotating machine.